


Gone

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de aniversário de Hunter x Hunter (Jude Melody) [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Após perder sua capacidade de usar a aura, Gon faria de tudo para recuperá-la. Mesmo se tivesse de perseguir uma lenda.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot escrita em homenagem ao Gon, que faz aniversário hoje. A história ficou um pouco diferente do que costumo escrever. Espero que gostem. Mayuri e Ethan são personagens originais.
> 
> Confiram também as oneshots “Blooming March” e “Stormy April”, escritas para o Leorio e para o Kurapika, respectivamente. Se tudo der certo, em julho escreverei uma fanfic de aniversário para o Killua.

Era como da primeira vez. Mito não se conformava, e o sorriso leve não deixava os olhos mentirem. Ele estava agachado, amarrando os cadarços dos tênis novos. Parecia mais alto e mais forte. Contudo, os traços de criança ainda eram vívidos. As mesmas feições travessas, a mesma voz, o mesmo olhar. Gon virou-se para a tia e tentou sorrir.

— Eu vou voltar, Mito-san. Sabe disso.

Mito segurou seus pulsos, puxando-o para si. Tinha cheiro de cabelo limpo e roupas lavadas. Quando Gon fosse embora, a casa ficaria vazia. Ela sempre ficava vazia. A mulher acostumara-se demais à presença do menino. A despedida era uma dor física. Se pudesse, não poria fim àquele abraço.

— Eu vou voltar, Mito-san — prometeu Gon.

Ela se afastou e fitou seu rosto. Os olhos eram os mesmos do pai.

— Eu sei, meu querido. — Afagou seus cabelos. — Eu sei.

Gon jogou a mochila por cima dos ombros e correu. Pegaria o próximo navio e zarparia para longe. Tão longe quanto os sonhos que um dia tivera.

 

**

 

O sacolejar do trem era inquietante. Gon não traçara um destino certo. Sentia-se como uma folha levada pelo vento. No passado, a aventura sempre o encontrara. Quando alcançava um objetivo, outro logo fazia um convite. Deixara-se guiar por Killua, depois por Wing, então por seu pai, e por Zepairo, e por Kurapika, e por Bisky, e por Kaito... Até estar sozinho, exatamente como no começo.

— Com licença – chamou uma jovem —, este lugar está ocupado?

Gon despertou do transe e fitou sua nova companhia. Era uma garota mais velha. Cabelos longos azuis e olhos violeta. O vestido rendado lembrava-lhe Bisky.

— Pode sentar.

— Obrigada.

Ela se acomodou no banco, alisou o vestido e ajeitou o chapéu. Pegou um livro de dentro da bolsa e começou a ler. Gon soube no mesmo instante que a viagem continuaria silenciosa. Retirou o celular do bolso, mas não havia mensagens novas. Killua, Alluka, Leorio, Kurapika, todos os seus amigos estavam ausentes. O pai não dava notícias. E Mito ainda não tinha um celular. Distraído, encostou a testa na janela e observou a paisagem. A garota desviou o olhar do livro.

— Você é aquele menino?

— O quê?

— Gon Freecss. Filho do Ging.

— Sim, eu sou.

A garota avaliou-o por alguns segundos.

— Conseguiu conversar com seu pai?

Gon moveu os dedos, sentindo-se desconfortável.

— Sim, eu consegui. Foi divertido.

— Ele já te abandonou de novo?

Aquela conversa parecia um interrogatório.

— Tudo bem — murmurou a garota. — O idiota do meu pai me abandonou também.

Gon fez menção de dizer que Ging não era idiota, mas a garota estava mexendo na bolsa outra vez.

— Biscoitos? — ofereceu o pote de plástico cor-de-rosa que continha biscoitos amanteigados em formato de flor.

— Obrigado — disse Gon, servindo-se de um.

— Pega direito! Que desfeita!

Ele encheu a mão e provou um biscoito. Não tinha gosto de veneno.

— São gostosos.

— Claro que são. Eu que fiz. — A garota serviu-se de um biscoito. — Está indo para onde, filho do Ging?

O apelido não agradou muito.

— Eu não tenho um destino específico, na verdade. Pensei em ver um amigo...

— É aquele maluco que deu um soco no seu pai?

— Não, não. É outro amigo.

Kurapika talvez soubesse encerrar a conversa de forma educada.

— Então, você só entrou no trem e está tentando a sorte?

Gon pensou um pouco. Sim, pensando bem, era exatamente o que a garota dissera. Assentiu. Ela sorriu marota e se inclinou para frente.

— Quer tentar a sorte comigo?

 

**

 

O vilarejo era incrível. Tinha um ar bastante modesto e, ao mesmo tempo, artístico. Gon não pôde evitar lembrar-se das aventuras com Zepairo e Killua em Yorkshin. Isso fora há tanto tempo... Correu pela rua, apostando corrida com um vira-lata e se deteve diante de uma floricultura da qual emergia um aroma delicioso.

— Lavanda. Minha favorita.

— Ah — fez o Freecss, virando-se para a garota. — Desculpe, como é seu nome mesmo?

— Mayuri. Mas pode me chamar só de May, se quiser.

— Hum, ok. Então, May, o que disse que nós íamos fazer?

— Não disse. É segredo. Vem comigo.

Mayuri segurou sua mão e o conduziu pelas ruas. Gon ficou olhando para os cabelos dela. Eram muito bonitos. Lembravam-lhe Palm.

— Pronto, chegamos. — Ela indicou um barzinho com o queixo. — Não tenho dinheiro, está bem? Você paga.

— O quê?

Gon fez uma careta ao sentir o cheiro de cerveja e vômito. A floricultura era bem mais agradável. Seus pensamentos giraram em várias direções, e ele só queria saber como contar a Mayuri que não podia beber.

— Nós não vamos ficar aqui. É muito sujo. Hum... — Ela olhou ao redor. — Ah, achei! O porão. Vem comigo.

A garota ainda segurava sua mão e continuou puxando sem querer saber. Parecia avoada, como Leorio às vezes era. O Paradinight certamente gostaria de acompanhá-la em um bar.

— Mayuri, para onde está me levando?

— Não fala nada! — ela respondeu com rispidez.

O porão estava mergulhado em penumbra. Os homens ali fumavam e jogavam cartas. Gon detestava o cheiro dos cigarros, mas deixou que Mayuri o puxasse até uma mesinha nos fundos. Sentaram-se e ficaram em silêncio.

— É, Mayuri... — chamou o Freecss depois de alguns minutos. — O que exatamente...?

— Não fala nada!

Um homem sentou-se à mesa sem pedir licença. Esticou o pescoço, coçou a barba e abriu um sorriso de fera para Mayuri.

— Olhe só. Veja o que temos aqui! A princesa voltou!

— Não me chame de princesa, Ethan, ou eu arranco o seu pinto. O que você trouxe?

— Depende. — Ele retirou um estojo do interior do casaco e o abriu para pegar um charuto. Ofereceu a Mayuri, que recusou. — Trouxe três desta vez. Um perigoso, um ilícito e um sem graça — disse, acendendo o charuto e tragando com vontade. — Esse é dos bons! Certeza que não quer?

— Não gosto de charutos. E quem é que traga assim, pelo amor de Deus? Mas, quando você diz “sem graça”, quer dizer lícito?

— Você me conhece, princesa. — Ethan deu uma piscadela.

— Eca. Não tenho interesse nisso, não. Nunca pagam direito. Qual é o ilícito?

— Matar uns sujeitos aí. Serviço limpo e rápido, saca?

— Dispenso. Não quero sujar minhas luvas com sangue de porco. Qual é o último?

Ethan coçou a barba outra vez e abriu um sorriso cínico.

— Ir à Floresta da Penumbra caçar um fantasma.

— Caramba, Ethan! Você sabe que eu não gosto desse lugar!

— É o que temos para hoje, princesa.

Gon olhava de um para o outro sem entender. Seja lá o que estivessem discutindo, o serviço parecia qualquer coisa, menos “limpo”. Se algum dos dois se dignasse a explicar.

— Ei, desculpe, mas sobre o que vocês estão conversando?

Ethan teve um sobressalto. Pareceu reparar no Freecss pela primeira vez. Metódico, pegou o estojo de novo e ofereceu um charuto.

— Ah, não, obrigado. Eu só... O que é essa Floresta da Penumbra?

— É a floresta das almas perdidas, garoto. Muitas pessoas vão até lá, mas pouquíssimas voltam. Nem mesmo os Hunters têm facilidade...

— É porque existe muito Hunter fraco por aí — cortou Mayuri. — Mal tiram a licença e já acham que são os boladões, mas não passam de panacas. A Floresta da Penumbra faz um favor nos livrando dele.

Gon trincou os dentes. Não gostava daquele tom de voz. Não gostava, sobretudo, de como Mayuri lembrava-lhe alguém.

— Aceitar um serviço para o qual não está preparado é um erro primário.

— Eu sei, princesa, por isso estou te chamando. Você nunca falhou comigo.

— Não tenho interesse no serviço, Ethan.

— Deixe-me ao menos contar. Vai que o garoto se interessa?

— Ah, mas é ele quem vai realizar o serviço se fizermos acordo.

Gon deu um pulo na cadeira.

— O quê?

— Não me olha como se fosse uma criança assustada. Você é um Hunter, não é? E não é qualquer Hunter. É o filho do Ging.

Ethan arregalou os olhos.

— Ele? Filho do Ging? O lendário Ging? — O homem jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. — É por isso que eu gosto de ti, princesa! Você sempre me surpreende!

— Ei, ei, espere aí! — exclamou Gon. — Você não tinha dito nada disso, Mayuri! Ethan-san, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas quero que saiba que não vou matar ninguém, ok? Isso é errado! Só assassinos fazem isso!

— Meu Deus, garoto, você descobriu o continente!

— Deixe estar. — Mayuri fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. — Deixe o menino ter a reserva de consciência dele. Qual é o serviço lícito?

— O prefeito quer alguém de confiança para escoltá-lo até a cidade.

— Ai, que chato! — Mayuri esfregou as têmporas. — Qual é o serviço perigoso, então?

— O da Floresta da Penumbra? — Ethan deu um risinho soturno. — Eu já disse, minha cara. Caçar fantasmas.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?! Fantasmas não existem de verdade! É para caçar o quê?!

Ethan bateu a mão na mesa e inclinou o corpo para frente, cerrando os olhos.

— Uma criatura mitológica — sussurrou. — Apenas os melhores Hunters e os viajantes corajosos conseguiram avistá-la. Bonita. Belíssima! Reza a lenda que, se você roubar uma de suas penas, terá um desejo concedido.

Ele virou o rosto para Gon e exibiu dentes amarelados. O Freecss não reagiu. Seu corpo estava em êxtase.

— História para criança dormir, Ethan. Não vou desperdiçar meu tempo. Essa criatura... Ave, cisne, papagaio, sei lá, não deve existir de verdade.

— Você que diz, princesa.

— Ethan-san? — chamou Gon. — Conte-me mais... sobre essa criatura.

— Ora, ora! Parece que o garoto sabe o que é bom. Deve ser sangue do Ging! Ah, garoto! Você nem imagina as lendas...

— As lendas?

— É. Da Fênix da Floresta da Penumbra. Sabe o que é uma fênix, não é?

Gon assentiu. Lembrava-se de ler sobre o animal em livros infantis.

— Uma criatura imortal que renasce das próprias cinzas. Imagine quantos ciclos de vida possui, quantas coisas já viu? Algumas pessoas não acreditam. Outras acreditam e pagam uma fortuna por uma pena verdadeira.

Gon abaixou o rosto, pensando. Do outro lado da mesa, Mayuri pareceu desgostosa.

— Ethan-san, essa pena pode mesmo realizar qualquer desejo?

— É o que diz a lenda.

— Entendi...

Ele cerrou os punhos. Seu corpo tremia.

— Ethan-san?

— Sim, garoto?

Gon ergueu o rosto. Seus olhos flamejavam.

— Eu quero tentar.

 

**

 

— Misericórdia, garoto idiota pra caramba! — resmungou Mayuri, esfregando as têmporas.

— Eu quero tentar, May. Vai ser divertido. Vamos!

— Que “vamos” o que, garoto? Você está sozinho nessa, esqueceu?

— O quê?

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Eu não realizo as missões. Só encontro Hunters competentes e levo até o Ethan. Calhou de a gente se encontrar por acaso naquele trem, então eu preferi levar você em vez do único idiota que tinha conseguido encontrar. Deve estar me esperando até agora, o palhaço.

— Não é muito legal usar as pessoas desse jeito, May...

— Garoto, você vai aprender muito ainda. Esse mundo é de quem sabe jogar, não de quem fica de fricote.

— Fri o quê?

Mayuri revirou os olhos.

— Não interessa. Você aceitou o serviço, e o Ethan já me deu o adiantamento. Agora eu tenho de te levar para a desgraça da floresta para você caçar a fênix que não existe. Tenta não morrer, está bem? Eu não vou te buscar, não.

— Mas, Mayuri, vai ser mais divertido se estivermos juntos! Você é uma Hunter também, não é? Por que não vamos juntos? Você está com medo da Floresta da Penumbra?

Ela recuou.

— Não insinue que sou covarde! Eu só não gosto de lá, está bem? Lugar chato para caramba. Vem, anda. Cansei deste vilarejo. Vamos levantar acampamento e ir até a floresta. Fica longe. Atrás daquelas montanhas lá.

Gon ergueu o rosto. Não parecia tão longe assim.

— Acho que nós podemos pegar uma charrete — meditou Mayuri. — Não. Muito lento. Um jipe seria melhor, eu acho... Mas aí teríamos de ir até a cidade e... ‘Tá fazendo o que, filho do Ging?

Gon colocara a mochila no chão para se alongar. Fitou Mayuri por cima do ombro.

— Aquecendo.

— Aquecendo para quê?

— Ué, para correr até as montanhas.

O olho direito de Mayuri tremeu.

— Moleque, ‘cê ‘tá louco? Correr daqui até lá? Vai chegar com a língua mais para fora do que aquele vira-lata que estava seguindo mais cedo.

— Não vou, não — garantiu o Freecss alongando os braços. — Eu tenho um condicionamento físico muito bom. Consegui subir a Árvore do Mundo rapidinho.

— Você não está falando sério.

Gon recuperou a mochila, sorriu travesso para Mayuri e saiu em disparada. Depois de tanto tempo, era bom correr assim! Desviava das pessoas sem esforço, às vezes até subindo pelas paredes da casa. Logo estava na floresta que levava às montanhas.

— Ei! — gritou Mayuri. — Espere aí! Espere aí, caramba!

Ela surgiu ao lado dele em menos de dois minutos. Gon abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Viu? Eu sabia que você também consegue correr!

— Cale a boca! Eu não gosto de suar! — bradou Mayuri, levantando o vestido para que não sujasse. — Então, qual é o plano, filho do Ging? Só correr?

— É. E o último que chegar é a mulher do padre! — exclamou o Freecss, apertando o passo.

— Espera! Espera, seu maldito!

Ele já ia longe.

— Me espera, caramba!

 

**

 

Gon ofegava, o suor correndo livre por seu rosto. Jamais imaginaria que Mayuri bateria nele para chegar na frente. Engalfinharam-se como duas feras e rolaram diversas vezes pela trilha. May às vezes parecia Kurapika; outras, parecia Killua. Ela também ofegava. O vestido estava em farrapos.

— Bem, a partir de agora, seu apelido é “mulher do padre”, pode ser?

O Freecss deu risada e limpou o suor. Com o fôlego renovado, continuou subindo a montanha até o topo. Em seu peito, o coração batia a mil. Não ficou decepcionado. A visão de lá de cima era incrível.

— Nossa! Olha só que floresta enorme!

Ele desabou no chão, maravilhado. Queria que Killua e Alluka estivessem ali para compartilhar o momento.

— Bom, agora você precisa descer. Acho que qualquer ponto de descida serve. A floresta é um caos mesmo.

— Por que você não quer ir, May? Você luta tão bem e parece tão corajosa.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Eu só não quero, está bem? Tive experiência ruins no passado e não quero repeti-las.

Gon não estava convencido.

— Certo... Não vou insistir. Ei, só uma coisa antes de eu descer. Quanto vou receber se conseguir a pena?

Mayuri arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não me lembro de ter combinado valores, garoto.

— O quê?

— Em momento algum você pediu recompensa, então o valor pago pelo Ethan será todo meu. Honorários, você sabe.

— Isso não é justo! — bradou o Freecss, levantando-se. — Não que eu precise do dinheiro, mas, já que estou me arriscando, uma parte deveria ser minha, não acha?

Ela arrastou o pé no chão.

— É. Acho que você está certo. Mas se esqueceu de um detalhezinho.

Gon franziu o cenho.

— Que detalhe, May?

Mayuri estendeu o braço, segurando-o pela gola. O semblante tornou-se sério, e o violeta em seus olhos assumiu um novo tom.

— Você não vai voltar.

— O... o quê?

— Apenas Hunters muito poderosos voltam da Floresta da Penumbra. Você não é um deles. Não mais.

— May... o que você está dizendo?

Ela o ergueu no ar, e Gon segurou seus pulsos, antevendo um ataque.

— Adeus. Filho do Ging.

E Mayuri atirou-o para longe.

 

**

 

Gon suava frio. Estava na floresta há poucos minutos, mas já sentia medo. Não se machucara muito com a queda; Mayuri não o atirara com intenção de matar. Não. Ela não fizera isso porque acreditava que Gon morreria ali. E ele tremia. Não de êxtase, mas de medo. Só sentira aquela aura estranha uma vez. Era uma criança tola, recém-saída para o mundo... e encarava a escuridão profunda dos olhos de Mike.

“Este lugar... Como não percebi antes? Os animais daqui não são amistosos. Se eles me encontrarem, irão me matar. Eu fui ingênuo...”

A traição não doía tanto assim. Ele ainda pensava com carinho em May. Conhecera-a por tão pouco tempo, não mais que os dois dias utilizados para chegar ao vilarejo. Mas ele via tanto de seus amigos nela, tantas coisas boas. E algo só de May. Algo que ele não sabia descrever...

— Não posso pensar nisso agora — disse, pondo-se de pé. — Eu preciso sair desta floresta o quanto antes.

“Você não vai conseguir...”

— Vou, sim! — exclamou. — Eu vou conseguir. Já fiz um monte de coisas sozinho.

“Sozinho? Tinha amigos para te ajudar.”

— Ai! — Ele esfregou os cabelos com força. — Que voz é essa na minha cabeça? Parece com meus pensamentos, mas não é. Droga! Eu devia ter visitado o Kurapika!

Abriu a mochila para conferir os mantimentos. Tinha algumas mudas de roupa, a licença Hunter, uma garrafa d’ água e os biscoitos de Mayuri. Precisaria de comida. Mas nada a seu redor parecia confiável.

— Eu preciso sobreviver — murmurou. — Eu prometi à Mito que voltaria. Eu quero voltar para casa. E quero ver meus amigos de novo.

Olhou a seu redor. Uma das direções parecia mais tranquila. Não havia nenhuma aura assassina vindo dali. Gon deu seus primeiros passos na Floresta da Penumbra.

 

**

 

Uma hora havia se passado, e ele ainda estava lúcido. Encontrara um riacho de águas límpidas e fizera uma pausa para pensar. Se tomasse fôlego e saísse correndo na direção das montanhas de onde viera, talvez conseguisse se salvar. Mas havia algo errado. A pressão a seu redor sufocava. Massacrava. E os tremores não iam embora.

“Eu não vou morrer aqui. Não sobrevivi a tantas coisas para morrer assim. O Killua e a Alluka não se arriscaram tanto para eu morrer assim.” Gon uniu as mãos em forma e concha e mergulhou-as na água. “Eu vou embora daqui.”

— Ué...

Piscou diversas vezes. Por um instante, pensara ter visto um par de olhos no fundo do riacho. Devia ser só impressão sua... De todo modo, era melhor levantar logo, pois sentia uma aura estranha à espreita. Fez menção de se levantar, mas escorregou, ou algo puxou seus pulsos, Gon não sabia ao certo. Ele gritou, e a água entrou por sua garganta, reivindicando o caminho até seus pulmões. E o Freecss girou como um navio apanhado em um redemoinho, esperando o momento em que seria despedaçado.

 

**

 

Ele emergiu, tossindo muito. Arrastou-se como podia pelo chão de pedra e teve um sobressalto ao sentir algo puxar seu tornozelo. Arregalou os olhos. Risos ecoavam pela caverna em que se encontrava. A mochila desaparecera de vista.

— Onde eu vim parar?

Olhou a seu redor, mas só via a caverna por toda parte. Não muito longe, havia um túnel estreito. Era o único caminho. Gon não voltaria para a água de jeito nenhum.

Enquanto se arrastava, ouvia sons guturais e ruídos de garras cortando a pedra. Imaginou escutar um lobo solitário e triste, mas sua memória começava a falhar. O que viera fazer ali? Por que estava naquela floresta? Como era o seu nome?

O garoto finalmente saiu da caverna e ergueu o rosto para a lua distante. Um pensamento confuso ecoava no fundo de sua mente. Uma única palavra. Montanha. Ele não sabia por quê. Mas caminhou em direção às montanhas.

 

**

 

Amanhecia quando começou a subir o paredão íngreme. A floresta a seu redor era cheia de vida, mas o garoto não reconhecia os sons. Irritou-se com o casaco verde e o despiu. Lançou-o ao vento e observou como rodava e rodava até desaparecer em meio às arvores. Voltou-se para a montanha e continuou subindo.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que esperava encontrar, mas ficou sem fôlego com a vista. A floresta estendia-se por tudo, majestosa e indomável. Sentou-se. Uma estranha sensação de vazio dominou-o, como se faltasse alguém ali. Ficou em silêncio por longas horas, até perder a noção do tempo também. E a floresta era vasta. Além de tudo que podia imaginar.

 

**

 

Acordou com um sobressalto. Havia um nome em seus lábios, mas não parecia seu. O corpo tremia. O menino não tinha ideia de para onde ir. A dor alastrava-se por sua barriga, como se um monstro urrasse lá dentro. Queria que aquele barulho cessasse. A garganta estava seca, quase árida. Queria que aquele desconforto sumisse. Em algum lugar do instinto, sentia que deveria saber como lidar com aquelas sensações, mas o instinto estava longe, e ele não sabia o que o nome significava. Pensou em descer a montanha. Então, com um movimento sem qualquer importância ou pretensão, ele viu.

Uma ave imensa cruzando o céu logo acima. Uma ave majestosa e vibrante como o fogo. Os olhos de Gon arregalaram-se de fascínio. E ele correu. Correu atrás da fênix, estendendo o braço para sua cauda belíssima e cheia de penas. A fênix virou o rosto. Seus olhos também eram âmbares. Eles se encontraram na brevidade daquele olhar, e Gon não teve coragem de esticar o braço. Deixou-o cair e ficou quieto, fitando a ave. O corpo tremia, não de êxtase, não de medo, mas de um sentimento sublime que não podia explicar. A fênix voou mais alto e desapareceu na passagem de uma hesitação.

Gon fitou o vazio onde a fênix estivera. Ainda enxergava o fogo, mas diante dele só havia um abismo repleto de escuridão. Gon abaixou o rosto para o espaço negro que devorava o pé da montanha. E, sem saber se escorregara, se fora puxado ou se saltara, viu-se girando e girando, a voz e o corpo desaparecendo como uma sombra que encontra a noite.

 

 

 

 


End file.
